Past Mercenaries, Future Heroes
by SAVEME9000
Summary: Can people from the past fit in with the future? Well mercs from the year 1968 are going to the year 2070, about 100 years away from their home. Will they be able to fit in, make new friend, or will they just make new enemies? I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 OR OVERWATCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've made so don't be too harsh on me, it's my first fanfiction! Okay? Good, so now since this is my first fanfiction I decided to make it on my 2 favorite games, (Overwatch and Team Fortress 2) oh and I know they have been done but the only 100 something of the are boring to me and don't have the right concept I want. Also the ships there are don't really lead anywhere and are just there, they are also ones that don't really make any sense like wtf was Tracer x Spy? It is and will be a dumb ship! If you like that ship well then try to make it make sense in someway because to me it makes no sense. I mean if you change the character's personalities a bit I guess you could make it work but whatever I just want to make this a good story , okay? Good, so on wid da story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Year: 1968**

**Location: 2fort**

**Time: 21:34:13**

It was the end of the match at 2fort, the 9 RED mercs capped the BLU mercs intel and won the match. They were in the intel room and discussing a plan to do tomorrow. They weren't exactly discussing the plan they were more of just talking about stuff. "Alright maggots!" A man wearing a soldier's uniform spoke up over the chatter. "This is our 10 win streak and I say that we need a plan to get it up to 11!" The man spoke. Soon a man wearing a construction hat and overalls started to speak, "Look Soldier, I know you want to cap in tomorrow's match but I need to show y'all somethin."

The man named Soldier acted like the the man known as Engineer was wasting their time. "Ok so I wanted to show you all this." Engineer spoke as he showed them all a teleporter, "Yeah dats a teleporter, not like we've seen dat a million times." A young man in his early 20's said. "Look Scout, this may look like an ordinary teleporter but-" Engineer was cut off by Scout, "Dat's because it is a-" Scout was interrupted a man in a suit and mask, "Let engineer finish his sentence." "Yeah fuck you Spy." Scout said.

"Ok, so it is more than just a teleporter. It can teleport anyone through time!" Engineer said. Everyone gasped in disbelief, "It took 1 year to make and I needed to test it to make sure it was working, also this can help us in battle." A man that looked strong and threatening spoke up, "How will this help?" Engineer was going to explain when he realized that it was time to sleep to get ready for tomorrow.

"I'll explain this tomorrow, right now it's rest time." Scout, Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, Medic, and Sniper all had the same plan to wake up super early to go and travel through time to have some fun with it. When it turned 3 A.M. Medic was the first to wake up to test the time machine, "Where do you think your goin?" Medic heard a voice behind him hoping it wasn't Engineer. He turned around to see Scout, he sighed in relief that it was just Scout. They both heard footsteps and then Medic said, "Quick, hide dummkopf!" They both hid seeing it was Sniper and Heavy arguing about something.

"Look mate, why are you up this early?!" Sniper asked. Heavy responded, "You know why I'm up and I know why your up." Sniper face palmed, "You've said that before and 2 other times!" "Hey guys!" Scout said loudly, Sniper covered his mouth and told him to quiet down. Medic revealed himself too, "Vwell, I guess we all had ze same idea." Medic said, Demoman and Pyro were awake along with Soldier who didn't even sleep. Pyro found all of them because Pyro just can't sleep even when one of his teammates was awake. They all looked at each other knowing that they all betrayed Engineer and wanted to use the teleporter. But they were missing someone. Spy.

They heard a decloaking sound behind them, they all turned seeing Spy. "We all want to use that teleporter. I just got the idea after hearing all of you talking, you guys should be more quiet." Spy said. "So, now what?" Scout asked. "Huddah Huddah Huh!" Pyro said pointing to Engineers workshop. They all looked at each other and agreed to take the time machine just for one spin.

As soon as they opened the door everyone regretted doing this. "Ok, just to make anyone feel more confident about doing this, if we get caught it's all Pyro's fault." Scout said. At first the rest of the mercs were confused to what Scout said but soon saw that it seems like the best option. They looked at it for a short while until they decided to turn the machine on. Medic, being the only other scientist of the group was the most useful in situations like these, so everyone turned towards him. Medic honestly had no idea how to work this thing so he was deemed useless, even though none of the other mercs knew either.

They started pressing random buttons to control panels and other stuff until the teleporter flicked to life. "I did it!" Scout said with everyone else annoyed by him taking all the credit. "Alright maggots! We don't know what we're getting into which makes this better!" Soldier barked. "All we know is that we could be fighting a bunch of robots that looked liked us, acts like us, and speaks like us!" "We already did that." Demoman said. "Scout! You go in first then Pyro, Demo, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, Spy and then me!" Soldier said cowardly. Scout really didn't want to go in first so he tried to talk himself out of this, but before he could get a peep out Soldier just slapped him. "AH! What the hell was dat?!" Scout said. Soldier then spoke, "That is what you maggots get for wanting to go in last!" "Well flags, isn't it convenient that you are going in last?" Scout said. Soldier didn't want to look like a coward in front of his team so without saying or thinking anything he just jumped in the time machine while screaming waking Engineer up in the process.

Then the mercs heard Engineer getting up after he heard Soldier jump in the machine while screaming. All the mercs were scared and didn't want to get in trouble with Engineer so what without thinking they just jumped into the teleporter to hide from Engineer. Pyro just stayed there playing with his balloonicorn so someone had to grab Pyro and take it with them. Scout was the one that had to do it because Pyro and Scout were the last people that all of them wanted to take with them.

Scout tried everything to move Pyro, until he had an idea. He took one of Pyro's lighters, lit them, and and threw it in the time machine. That's when Pyro chased after it and went into the machine. Scout knew that he wasted a lot of time trying to get Pyro to go in there, so he had to waist no time going into the machine, when Scout was in the machine it was like falling down to his death. He saw nothing but a white space everywhere until he found himself on a public sidewalk, unconscious.

* * *

Engineer woke up to the sound of Soldier screaming and the rest of his team freaking out. Engineer groaned as he got up, he knew what his team did. He was annoyed that his team did this but he had to go get them but he toke his time doing that just so everyone will get in the machine and learn their lesson. He grabbed some coffee before he went to the machine. When he got into his workshop the machine was on, their weapons were still in their lockers, they forgot their weapons.

Engineer let out another groan because his team is so unprepared. He grabbed his wrench, a huge stack of metal, his toolboxes, and his rescue ranger. He also threw the their weapons in the machine, he also loaded up on a lot of shells. He also made another time machine to get back to his timeline so he wasn't stuck there.

* * *

**And that's that, a little short and it's only 1,494 something words long so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter in this story. Give me feedback and follow it if you want to know what'll happen next. And that's a wrap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again, chapter 2! So my previous chapter was short it was an introduction though. So another thing, this one is gonna be longer than chapter 1 and it'll be better too. Also as the chapters go by it will get violent mostly because it's TF2 and ****Overwatch so that will happen. 1 more thing, I have school so it probably won't be daily but it will be weekly, ok? Also I have this week off of school so I might be posting daily. Enough about my life on wid da story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Year: 2070**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: 13:56:24**

Scout woke up on a hospital bed thinking the previous event that happened was a dream, he thought he was in Medic's lab and he just passed out.

He was proven wrong when he realised it was a small medical room that was way too tidy to be Medic's blood stained lab.

As he looked around he heard someone coming so he layed back in his medical bed, realizing that he wasn't in a hospital gown but his clothes.

Before they opened the door he heard chatter, "He doesn't even look like he's from here." He heard one person say, "And when we put a picture of him through the scanner, he matched no one, not even remotely close to anyone!" Another person said.

He was confused at what they said. He heard the door knob jiggle so he laid back down and closed his eyes, "Ok." Said a female voice, "He seemed to just pop out of nowhere."

Scout was listening to this conversation and decided to keep listening until they they ended the conversation. They started to speak again, "How about you just run the picture through the scanner one more time and see what we can find." The female voice, the other person spoke again, "Gotcha." Their voice was more younger than the other one and had an accent.

"Ok now let's wake you up." The voice said, Scout still pretended to be asleep as she poked him, he eventually "woke up" from his "slumber."

He acted as if he was being woken up, "Ugh, what happened?" He asked. As he opened his eyes he saw a woman staring at him.

She was middle aged, probably in her early 30s. He was thinking she was a doctor until he noticed that she was not in a regular doctor's uniform. She was instead wearing some casual clothing, not the kind people would wear in the 1960s, she also had blonde hair tied in a ponytail in the back.

He took his attention off her to notice that this was no hospital room, but really a small little apartment room. He was about to ask questions when she spoke first, "Now I got a few questions I'd like to ask you before you speak." The woman looked away from him briefly to stare up at something on the ceiling. Scout looked to where she looked and saw a small camera watching over them.

Scout was not gonna ask about it but instead listen to her. "Ok now let's get started." She said.

"Ok now, what's your name?" She asked. He responded with, "Who's asking?" Mercy didn't want to answer but she instead made up a lie, "Um... the hospital." Scout heard the stutter in her voice and replied with, "What kind of hospital?" She then tried to think of a hospital name real quick, "Uh…"

"Hey Angela!" She was interrupted by the same woman from earlier, she was wearing a pilot's coat, orange tinted goggles, yellow/orange skin tight leggings, and some crocs (because people still wear those in the future). "I've got some news for you, oh and I see your patient is awake." She said.

"Hold on Lena." The woman named "Angela" told the woman named "Lena". "I'll be back, stay here." Angela said to Scout. When they left he quickly but quietly put his ear to the door and heard them talking.

"Ok now, what'd you find." He heard Angela talk, "I found someone with the name of Jeremy, no last name given, that looks exactly like your patient." Lena said. "That's great, where does he live?" Angela asked. "Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts." Lena responded. "When was he born?" Angela asked. Lena responded with, "Well your not gonna believe this but…" "But what?" Angela asked. "He was born in the year 1943!"

Angela was shocked by this information, "Are you sure, did the computer malfunction?" Angela said. "That's what I thought so I refreshed the page, looked into the page source, closed the page and searched it up again, I restarted the computer, I even tried it on another bloody computer!" Lena replied. "What was the picture of him like?" Angela replied. "It was in black and white, it was a picture of the picture on a table, the image was torn and covered in dust next to some files." Lena said. Angela had an idea and asked Lena this, "What provided you the information?" Lena replied, "It was just what the scanner found, nothing else about where it got the information." "Well let's ask this "Jeremy what he knows."

Scout, real name: Jeremy, heard this and ran quietly back to the bad and sat down there and he acted as if he was waiting for something fun to happen. When they walked into the room, both of them looked at him with a serious expression. And they both pulled up a chair to sit down in. Scout still didn't say anything to them. Angela pulled up her computer and let Lena put in the information to pull up the same information. "Do you know who this is." Lena asked showing a the picture of him. Scout still not responding kinda wanted to see what would happen if he didn't respond.

"Let me handle this!" Scout heard a deep growly voice behind the 2 to see a man with a wearing some sort of mask, a red, white, and blue jacket, and black combat boots with grey camouflage pants. He was intimidating and looked threatening.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm about to find out! Now, is this you?" The man pulled up the computer to show the image, Scout's only response was, "Who's asking?" Scout just received a slap from the man, Scout didn't let out any scream or sign of weakness. He took multiple punches from Heavy which is way stronger than him.

Even though he couldn't see the man's face, he knew he was annoyed. Angela and Lena really didn't want him to take over so Angela tried to stop him, "Jack, he's not showing any signs of fear or weakness so this may be unnecessary." "I don't care if I have to shoot him to get it out of him, I just need an answer!"

The man named "Jack" expected Scout to be scared by him saying he'd shoot him but to his surprise, he stayed calm. Jack was very annoyed by him and took it to far by shooting Scout right in the gut. "What the hell man?!" Scout yelled out. Angela and Lena looked away in disgust to see him shoot an innocent man.

That scream of pain would have attracted a lot of attention to this room that he was in but to Scout's surprise, no one came. Angela quickly grabbed a staff and healed Scout, Scout who came from the 1960s,would be surprised by this type of tech but was already made by Medic back in 1968.

"What more do I need to do to get information outta this guy?" Jack asked. "Jack, I think that's enough from you, now let's try and make this a friendly type of interrogation." Angela said. Instead of Jack leaving he just pulled up a chair and sat there.

"Ok, now let's start with the first question. Is this you in the picture?" Angela asked. Scout, would usually be either stubborn or quiet but instead he actually replied, "If I answer this question will i be able to get outta 'er?" Scout asked, "Yes, if you answer it." Angela replied. "Ok, I remember being in that picture and yes dat is me." Scout answered. "Ok, is this true about you, Jeremy was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts with 7 older brothers, with him being the youngest?" Angela asked, Scout replied, "Yes, dat's me. Hell I was even the fastest of them, always gettin' der first and beatin' up the most people!" Scout bragged about him being the fastest and beating up the most people (even though he only beat up 1-2).

"Ok, now that all those are answered, Jeremy, were you born in the year 1943?" Angela asked, Scout replied very calmly, "Yes I was." Angela looked at him with a wide eyes," You match all the details of this person!" Angela said pulling up the picture of hm. "Yep that's me, also what's that thingy majig that you have in your hands that is showing me, wow it's even in color!" Jack in the corner of the room heard everything that Scout had to say and rushed over to him. "If you truly are from the 1900s, how did you have the technology to get here?" Jack asked. "Hey my buddy, hard hat has like 10… 11… phd things, he made a teleporter, a sentry gun, and a health despencer thing. He also made weapons with unlimited ammo. Oh yeah, we also have a doctor that made a thing like that staff thingy but it's bigger and has a thing to become invincible!"

Angela, Lena, and Jack were all surprised that people from the 1960s were able to make that type of tech, "Oh and call me Scout, I don't like my name as Jeremy by the way." Scout said. Lena then heard all of this information and decided to ask him about the files next to his picture in the picture, "Ok, Scout, now what will you tell us about these files next to your picture?" "Oh, I think those will just tell you that I was a merc. and I was a deadly one, killed hundreds… thousands of other mercs, I was the fastest, a hit and run, mostly a hit than a run though, then there's Soldier, he's all american, hates anyone who isn't, then there's Pyro, it's a good listener, Demo, Heavy, Engie, Medic, Sniper, and the biggest douche: Spy!"

"That seems to answer all the questions-" "But!" Angela was cut off by Jack asking a question, "Do you know the name: Talon?" Jack asked. "No never heard of it, it some kind of… bird protection group or somethin' ?" Scout replied. "Don't play dome with me!" Jack yelled at him. "Hey look pal, if I was in that group you wouldn't find me here." Scout did make a good statement so Jack stopped threatening him, "Fine but if I find you trying to kill anyone here, you're going to pay!" Jack said. "Ok, ok, that's fine with me also I kinda don't have anywhere to go so where am I goin' to do?" Scout questioned. Everyone thought about letting a complete stranger from the year 1968 into their last base of operation. For all they know, he could be a terrorist that faked passing out on the street for Angela to find and bring him there. They all knew if they let him sleep in a room that has a camera in it he can be monitored like he i being right now.

While they were in that room, they were being monitored by the rest of the people in the building. They all looked at each other thinking the same thing. "What do you think?" A female voice said. "I don't know, it's up to Winston anyway." a male voice replied. "Oh, I know, he can sleep with me! I am already monitored as I sleep!" A wild, excited male voice said. "Well, he has nowhere to go, just as long as I monitor him, he can stay. But, is it fine with you guys?" A deep male voice replied. They all looked at each other, giving each other a nod and told Winston. "Winston, we all thought about it and... we accept it." A female voice replied.

Back in the room, Lena got a message from Winston, "Winston said it's ok as long as it is for you." Lena read aloud. "Angela what do you think?" Lena asked, Angela gave a nod. "As for you Jack?" Lena asked. "I'll let him stay but only if he calls us by our code names. That is Soldier 76 for me, Tracer for Lena, and Mercy for Angela." Soldier 76 told Scout. "Deal." Scout said pulling out his hand.

**And that is it, now hope you enjoyed it. I will be making more, this one focussed heavily on Scout, I'll be doin' a group of the mercs next because I'll need to make 8 individual chapters just to get them to come together. Anyways peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3! This will be one about another merc, instead of a group of them. That will be the last chapter about just the mercs, from then on it'll be about the Overwatch and TF2 doing "stuff" together. (Yes that does mean what you think it is, winky face) There will be ships in the future, and other shit. Also in the last chapter about Scout, the reason I didn't make him try and flirt with anyone was because if Scout woke up on a hospital bed, saw 2 woman, he's bein' monitored, has nowhere to go, and has know idea what has happened in the past 102 years, you wouldn't be flirtin' . But anyway on wid da story! (and yes I will say that at the beginning of every chapter)**

**Chapter 3**

**Year: 2070 (because if you read the last chapter you should know the year)**

**Location: Australia**

**Time: 23:57:21**

Sniper woke up tied to a chair in a dark room, the chair seemed to be made up of junk and scrap, the ropes he was in weren't that strong and could easily be cut with a dull knife. "So, you thought you could ruin my day!?" He here'd someone speak in the dark room. "You thought you could keep me from… uh from… uh roadhog what was I doin' again?" The man said, Sniper could tell it was a fellow aussie from his accent but yet he sounded insane, unlike normal australians.

"You were gonna blow something up." Another voice said, he sounded more calm than the other man but yet more threatening. "Oh, that sounds right. So! You were gonna ruin my day by appearing outta thin air and makin' me trip on you and spillin' my dynamite everywhere and blowing up the wrong destroyed building. Now the people that were gonna destroy that one are after me!"

"Look mate, all I need to know is-" "I don't care what you have to say bloke! You need to protect me because of what you did!" The man interrupted Sniper in the middle of his question. "I could protect you." The other man spoke. "No, no, no, no, no! He will protect me because of what he did!" The man said, "Now I will introduce myself, I am Junkrat, and this is Roadhog." Junkrat said as he turned on the lights of a tiny little shack that he's hiding in.

"Now what is your name?" Junkrat said. "Well I would tell you my name, if you untie me!" Sniper said to Junkrat. "Oh yeah, now what is your name mate?" Junkrat asked Sniper as he cut the ropes with a shard of glass. "Mundy, Mundy Mundy (It'll make sense if you read the comics, his parents named him Mundy and then his adoptive parents had the last name Mundy), but just call me Sniper." Sniper said with a grudge towards him.

"Ok, you don't like me, but we'll try to be friends. Maybe close enough to tell you who I work for." Junkrat tried to make a deal with him to be friends, But Sniper, "I couldn't care less about the bribe you're doin' ." "Hey I also found this near your unconscious body." Junkrat said pulling up his SMG, his Sniper Rifle, and his Kurki. "Ya' know, these are very old for this time." Junkrat looked at Sniper's weapons with curiosity.

"Old? This is… wait is that a robotic arm?" Sniper noticed that Junkrat has a robotic arm, something that no one had in 1968. "Yeah, why the shocked face? A lot of people here have robot limbs." Junkrat said confused at Sniper's question. "Wha… what year is it?" Junkrat looked over at Sniper and had a very confused look, "Uh… 2070. Have you been living under a rock for the past 100 years?" "Well… uh… you may not believe this but I've come from the year… 1968!"

Junkrat was surprisingly calm to hear this, "Oh… no wonder I've heard that name before, someone called… uh… Scout mentioned you, he is actually still at our base. He's right now sleeping, I think. They're all the way in California and we're in Australia so I think he's still awake."

Sniper grabbed Junkrat by the shoulders, "Take me there!" "Wish I could mate, but I can't get on a plane with a gang on me, so you need to kill them!" Junkrat said to Sniper brushing his hands of his shoulders. "Where are they?" Junkrat pointed to the place where there were, It was a big hill, on top of it was a town. "Me and Roadhog are banned from there, you could easily kill them, they hang out at a bar. If you kill them no one will care because plenty of people die there a second, they're all fat, but between you and me they look like Roadhog. Good luck mate!" Junkrat said saluting Sniper as he walked towards the mountain.

"So this is Junkertown, I can't believe my home country got turned into this!" Sniper hated the fact that Australia was turned into a dust bowl and all the people were insane, people gave weird looks to Sniper as he walked by he saw explosions, people murdering each other, and people tried to rob Sniper, even though he only has the clothes on his back and 3 weapons.

"Now if I were a Junker roamin' around in streets like these where would I go to drink" Sniper muttered to himself as he passed 3 bars that were only burnt up walls and scrap. He eventually found a bar with people that Junkrat described. Fat, didn't have a shirt on, wore gas masks, and they had tattoos on their gut, just like Roadhog.

"If I find that rat again, I'll pounce on him like a cat!" One of the gangsters said. "And that fat pig too, we look like him but he hangs around that rat, he's just as bad too!" Another said. Sniper opened the door making it collapse from it's condition. Everyone in the bar just looked at him even 2 people that were in the middle of a bar fight looked up.

"Who's he?" A gangster asked another gangster. "I don't know but he looks like an assassin, just look at him, he has a Sniper Rifle, an SMG, and a Knife." Sniper sat right next to the gangster and ordered a big huge glass of beer, "Hey buddy, you're not supposed to sit there!" The gangster he was sitting next to said to Sniper. "Yeah mate, what happens if I do?" The gangster was in anger that someone was not threatened by him, "Hey look buddy we don't wanna fight you but if we have to, we will!" Even though Sniper couldn't see it he knew he was smiling under his gas mask.

Without hesitation Sniper broke his bottle of beer on the bar counter causing the gang members to grab any knife they have. (Here comes an obvious reference) "That's not a knife, this is a knife!" Sniper said as he grabbed his machete from his belt. "You're about to get the beating of a lifetime little man!" A gangster said throwing a knife at Sniper.

You would expect sniper to fight with his Kurki but instead he pulls out his SMG and shoots all the members. "That was anticlimactic wasn't it." Sniper said as he walked out of the bar everyone completely oblivious to what just happened.

**Year: 2070**

**Location: Classified**

**Time 01:23:46**

"What do you mean they're all dead!?" An angry deep voice yelled at someone through an earpiece. "Who killed them!?" The man yelled in anger. "Some guy with an SMG!? No one has SMGs in Junkertown!" The man was furious now. "Look tell me exactly what happened!" "Ok the guy ran in, he had a Sniper, an SMG, and a Knife, and killed them all!?" The man was so shocked that some random skinny man killed gangsters with an SMG.

"The guy had a hunter type hat and had a brown vest with a red shirt underneath? How does he kill them!? They were just supposed to kill the rat not get killed themselves. Oh my god! I hired them so I don't have to kill the Overwatch agents by myself! But I guess if you something done do it yourself."

The man hung up and looked at another dark figure in the with him in the room. "Ain't that right Spy?"

**Year: 2070**

**Location: Australia**

**Time: 01:19:21**

"Ok now Sniper hasn't been here for a while so let's just leave now Roadhog." Junkrat was tired of waiting for Sniper now and just wanted to leave but Roadhog still has his hope in him, "Look Roadhog, he not gonna-" "Hey mates!" "-AAAHHHH… oh it's just you well we had our hopes in you except Roadhog wanted to leave." Sniper just got to the shack where Junkrat and Roadhog were still hiding in. "I heard the whole conversation from outside. Anyways your gang problem is done, they're all dead if not they're bleedin' out in the bar."

"Well see ya, you won't see us anymore-" "Well remember, the gang's off you and you could get a plane and take me back to where Scout is." Sniper reminded Junkrat. "Oh yeah, I thought I forgot something. Anyway so why do you wanna see this Scout bloke?" Junkrat asked. "Reunite the crew. Find Engineer build a machine to send us back to merc years." Sniper affirmed Junkrat as the 3 walked to the Airport.

"You kinda reminded me of someone… uh… Widowmaker!" Junkrat said. "Who is this Widowmaker? Judging by the name it's a woman and saying I remind you off her means she's a sniper?" Sniper asked. "Yeah… also don't get any ideas, like her name says she kills anyone she sleeps with!" Sniper didn't need to know that and also had no "ideas". "Ok I didn't need to know that and I also had no 'ideas' about her. How far is the airport anyway?" Junkrat replied, "Oh we just wait for the plane to do a quick landing right at that dirt runway!" The plane was flying to the runway with no sense in stopping. "Hop on while you still can!"

Junkrat ran at his top speed as the bullet dented plane did a quick drive by. Sniper and Roadhog followed to catch up with Junkrat. Roadhog threw his hook at the plane and tried to slow it down as Junkrat got in the plane. "C'mon guys hurry up this plane is only 30 years old and it ain't getting any younger!" Sniper was the 2nd one to get into the plane as Roadhog was still slowing down the plane. The plane juttered to an uncomfortable stop. "Dang it the plane stopped while I fix it you can tell your big boned friend to get on." The pilot said. "Hey Roadhog get on before he fixes it!" With that roadhog ran to the plane and got in the very back seat.

**Time: 3:21:37**

"It's been 3 hours since the plane landed and it's still not fixed!" Junkrat looked over at Sniper and replied, "Oh no the plane is fixed. Just the pilot is dead, he's been dead, he just went into town and never returned." Sniper looked over at Junkrat with his jaw dropped. "You mean we could've been at your base but no… we are stuck here!" Junkrat just looked at Sniper with a smile. "Actually I could've just flown the plane to the base now, I'm just stallin' !"

"Then fly the plane!" Junkrat then whispered something in his ear, "I don't have a flying license." Sniper just looked at him in frustration. "Then call someone!" Junkrat just smiled. "You do it, you're the smart one!" Sniper just face palmed. "Do you have any device that can call someone to pick us up!?" Junkrat then pulled out a small earpiece that was made from scrap. "You do it." Sniper picked up the earpiece and put it in his ear. "Hello? Hello? If you can hear me reply."

"Eh, this is Scout TV, you've reached Scout, you're my 1st caller. Now, what'd ya need?" Sniper's eyes widened, "Scout? Scout? Is that you?" Scout's jaw dropped, "Hey Sniper! What'd you been up to?" Sniper then cleared his throat. "I'm stuck in Australia, could you dispatch a plane out?" Scout then cleared his throat, "Yeah one problem… I can't/ don't know how to do that."

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Sniper heard a young female voice over the earpiece. "Hay Sniper… gotta go, bye!" Sniper just took out the earpiece and then he heard someone talking over it. "Hello? Junkrat, isn't this your signal?" Junkrat quickly grabbed the earpiece from Sniper's hand. "G'day DVA, how's things been?" The girl named "DVA" responded. "Oh, nothin' much, Scout was on here a little bit ago, weren't you talking to him?" Junkrat responded with no hesitation. "Oh that was Sniper, he was talking to Scout." DVA was confused to who Sniper was. "Sniper, that name doesn't ring a bell… wait wasn't he on of the 8 other mercs that Scout was with?" Junkrat cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah! That Sniper. He actually reminds me of Widowmaker." DVA shivered after hearing that and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, hope he doesn't act like her." Junkrat and DVA both laughed. "Hey could you send out a ship, we're stuck in the outback." DVA then sent out a ship to pick them up. "Drop Ship incoming!"

**And that was it, Chapter 3 now! Ok so next it'll be about Medic and what'll happen and there once all of the mercs are in the same room together then that'll get some more "activity" with them and the Heroes (Yes that does mean what you think it is, winky face).**


End file.
